


【FF14/OCs】夜间记事

by ParanoidM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidM/pseuds/ParanoidM
Summary: 瑞文.达克尔喝醉了，他的伙伴带他回旅馆休息，但似乎在睡觉前他们还做了其他使人亢奋的事情。





	【FF14/OCs】夜间记事

**Author's Note:**

> *文中双方是基于FF14世界观而创造的原创角色  
> *关于文中角色：瑞文.达克尔属于@虫君有着触角在心（=lft id），乌冶 雾山属于本文作者  
> *Relationship: 雾山/瑞文  
> *NSFW，存在露骨及暗示性描写  
> （完结于2018年）

1  
在性爱方面，雾山的经验少之甚少。他对此并非毫无概念，只是现在所经历的一切实在是超出了他的认知水平。在他坦白之前，他从未想过他会向一个人再次打开心扉，更何况，这个人，这个男人，是他曾经最为珍视的战斗伙伴。  
他舔着瑞文的阴茎，感受着瘫软的海绵体在他的口腔中逐渐胀大，直逼他的喉咙。他习惯性地干呕了一下，暗示自己忽视这种异物感，然后一边小心翼翼地用舌头抚过柱身，一边留意不让自己的牙齿擦到对方的身体。  
就连这种事情都是需要技巧的。像现在，瑞文正吮吸着他勃起的那个地方，灵巧地刺激着马眼周遭的地带。电流涌进他的大脑，他差点舒服地叫出声来。但出于这种特殊的情况，他必须更努力地加倍奉还回去，才不至于让他的伙伴失望。  
他们现在在床上交缠在一起，瑞文躺在床上，雾山则伏在他的身上，两个人用一种近似于首尾相接的姿势口交。在今天稍晚一点的时候，他们结束了一天的清理工作，走进一家通宵营业的酒馆中。瑞文点了超出以往分量的葡萄酒，然后喝多了——不，雾山并不能确定这个酒量对于瑞文来说算多算少——但瑞文的醉意似乎表现得有些明显。他的伙伴的步伐明显变得轻飘起来，面色相较往常也变得更加红润。他及时地付清了酒食费，顺手还多塞了一点消费给酒保，然后在酒保的欢送下带着瑞文往旅馆的方向走去。一路上两个人没说什么话，瑞文走在后边，雾山在前面带路。在这几个月中是在发生了太多的变动，借着没话说的空挡，雾山开始在脑内回放这几个月内发生的种种故事。他不自觉地想起了被妖红花袭击时坐在他身上的瑞文，想起了那时的瑞文流露出的表情——那是明明没有笑意，却流露着炽热感情的表情。雾山回过头来瞥了一眼，但不成想瑞文也抬起头看他，他像是被看穿心事一样涨红了脸，然后干咳了一声，说：“…天黑了，注意脚下。”  
“雾山，我爱你。”身后传来并没有什么感情波动的声音。  
又来了，还真是符合他的作风。这种炽热的告白几乎让他摸不着头脑，但现在可不像原来那样了。  
“我也爱你，瑞文。”  
至少现在我也可以像这样回答他了，雾山想。

2  
他用口腔温柔地包裹住了对方，每一寸撑开的皱皮，每一根凸起的青筋，用他自己特有的方式去给予对方快感，就算对方教给他的那样。雾山第一次为别人口交，虽然技术尚不熟练，但本能使他意识到触碰哪些部位可能会使对方开心。他一边用口腔轻柔地吞吐着，一边用手刺激着阴囊，在这样的努力下，阴茎终于变化为了他不能一口吞下的长度。他自己的阴茎也勃起了，酥麻的快感使他也稍微加快了手中的进程。男性的味道很特别，尤其是私密的地方，雾山一边用唇亲吻着柱身，一边想。他向来对气味很敏感，过于浓烈或刺鼻的味道都会让他感到不适，但生理特有的味道还是在让人接受的范围之内。尽管这种味道并不是特别好闻，雾山迷迷糊糊地想，但确实能够让人更加兴奋。这样的想法似乎有些不符合他的做派，当他意识到自己在想些什么的时候，他又突然觉得难堪起来。他忍不住把头低得更低了一些，从下面的缝隙回望瑞文，这时的瑞文把全部的注意力都放在了自己的身上——潮起潮落的快感便是正面。可恶，不要在这种时候分心啊，雾山暗自骂了自己一句，继续开始他口中的工作。他能感受到一些液体已经从柱头的顶端渗透出来了，他试着轻轻吸吮，然后感受到了身下人轻微地颤动。原来是这样，他在心中点点头，然后继续重复着此前的动作。他感觉到有一股欲望涌入了他的阴茎，那里胀得发痛，想要将精液射入瑞文的嘴中。  
射..射在嘴里？  
他忽然意识到了什么，但就在他才反应过来的时候，空前的快感向他袭来，他还没来得及将阴茎抽回，便射在了瑞文的嘴里，与此同时瑞文肿胀的海绵体也将粘稠的液体源源不断地送入他的口中。他第一次尝到男性精液的味道，有些咸，有些涩，味道并不好。现在吐出来有些不方便，雾山便把精液全部吞了下去，从未有过的刺激感让他剧烈地咳了起来，但他还是把全部的精液吞了下去。荷尔蒙确实是神奇的东西，它能让人接受平时无法接受的种种，然后催生人对于性爱的热情。雾山看向瑞文，瑞文坐起身，舔着嘴角残存的精液——这一次，他并没有把积攒了多时的体液喷得到处都是，至少没有喷在他的角上。他刚想说些什么，瑞文便凑了过来——他亲昵地蹭着雾山的脖子，将手探入了他的衣物中，轻抚他的龙鳞。  
雾山知道，瑞文想要做爱，凑巧的是他也想。  
一切也就变得顺其自然，不谋而合了。

3  
“我们可以…做爱吗？”  
雾山自己也不相信自己能够亲口说出这样的话。他们在路灯闪烁的小路上走了很久，终于回到了旅馆中。这一路上，他的大脑不受控制地让他联想到了一些不应该去想的东西，这让他感觉羞愧难当，浑身不自在。  
在他脱掉靴子时，瑞文开始向他靠近。白发的龙男踏着轻飘的步伐贴近雾山，甚至开始直接用手去触碰他后颈除的龙鳞。  
等一下，你明明知道我不太喜欢被碰到那里的…雾山在心中腹诽，但实际上并没有任何反感的情绪。他知道他的伙伴又在暗示他了，就向以前那样。爱意从胸口流淌而出，他看着眼前的伙伴，他的伙伴也看向他，他希望他们两人能在想同一件事，他希望自己能够像他爱着自己那样爱着他。  
雾山渴望让瑞文感受到不知道该如何表达的，他的那份爱意。  
“我们可以…做爱吗？”他小心翼翼地确认着，得到的回复便是在床上共同创造快感。当做爱由被动变为主动时，他感觉到他们之间的关系确实发生了一些实质性的变化。尽管瑞文看向他的眼神中还包含了一些他读不懂的东西——瑞文的做派一向晦涩难懂，但他愿意用他剩下的时光去慢慢了解。他想要加倍地奉还这份迟来的爱意。  
沾着体液的手指很快探入了对方的体内，现在雾山坐在床上，瑞文则支撑着身体跪在那里，让雾山手指没入自己的穴口，在里面探索。  
与平日里瑞文泛冷的体温不同，他的体内是炙热的，是充斥着生命力的温度。肉壁一收一紧仿佛是在有意识地呼吸，分泌而出的液体渗入到了雾山探入的指缝间隙，让开拓变得更加顺利。  
瑞文在雾山的耳畔轻轻喘息，湿热的气息呼出在他金色的龙角旁，像羽翼一般给人一种瘙痒的感觉。他推进内里的肉壁，尝试去寻找那个能打开快感阈值的硬块，一点一点地挖掘，仿佛在寻找掩于深土下的珍宝。随着手指不断地探入，汁水源源不断地从指尖空袭中淌出，一直溢满了穴口。当雾山终于找到了最深处的那个硬核时，瑞文瞬间收紧了内壁，身体也颤了一下，雾山只觉得自己的手指忽然被绞紧在体内，接着才逐渐放松。原来他也会有这样的一面啊…一边这样想着，他一边抽出了侵入对方体内的手。晶莹的细线被带出了体外，泛着淫靡的光泽，剔透得像他最喜欢的水晶。他再也按捺不住自己的欲望，将分身抵在那个撑开的穴口上，然后用极尽温柔的方式插入进去。  
他抱紧了怀中的瑞文，力道大得像是要把对方嵌入自己的身体中一样，就好像他们从未拥抱过一眼。柱体在温暖的体内膨胀着，寻找着敏感点，每冲撞一下，白发的冒险者都会轻喘一声。他看不到瑞文的表情，但隔着赤裸的胸膛，他感受到粘腻的汗液连结着彼此，甚至有蓬勃的心跳声透过汁水传来。淡淡的酒味飘入了雾山的鼻腔——那是瑞文身上散发出的葡萄酒的香气，是只有像这样接近他，拥抱他，深爱他时才能感受到的味道。爱情的张力令雾山感到有些晕眩，但他更多的还是沉浸在感官构筑的快感之中。  
瑞文的角蹭着他的两鬓，他张着嘴，开始喘息，但声音还是一如既往地轻。像是想到了什么一样，雾山突然回过头来，咬住了瑞文的角。  
“————！”  
“…是还你的..我们两清了！”  
当时在森林中，瑞文也是像这样咬住了他的角，当时他几乎控制不住地低吼了出来。当然现在，他的力道比当时的瑞文轻多了。就像是满足了一个愿望一样，雾山咧开嘴，趁瑞文看不见的时候笑了起来。“瑞文，”他开口，“我爱你。”  
是坚定的，毫不动摇的告白。  
“…我也爱你。”  
跨坐在身上的人一反常态地给予了回应。连接着二人的池沼变得泥泞不堪，连同欲望与情感一并坠入了无底的深渊。雾山将手伸向了瑞文的尾巴，一边摸着，一边做最后的冲刺。回首这段恋情，就像是被薄雾笼罩的海港，一片昏暗，没有方向，但现在似乎又明朗起来了，尽管雾山在潜意识里感觉到事情还没有变得十全十美，但他坚信一切都是在向好的方向发展着。他将体液尽数挥洒在了瑞文体内，瑞文也在一瞬间收紧了内壁，接纳了他的馈赠，小腹上也留有了激烈的痕迹。两个人在燥热中相拥，热气四溢而上，理智与言语在此刻都已经失去了效用。  
一切都仿佛重获新生，这大概就是爱的感觉吧，沉浸在欢愉中的雾山想。  
我爱你。他下意识地再一次抱紧了怀中的人。  
愿这样浓烈的感情永不散去，愿激情与夜晚定格为永恒。

4  
就算连雾山自己都知道，这一切都是不可能的。他仍然暗中许了这样的愿望，趁着瑞文听不清他说话的时候。


End file.
